Prześladowczyni (one-shot)
by tlumaczka
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Peeta nie dał Katniss chleba? Zapraszam na bloga "Polskie tłumaczenia angielskich fanfiction."


Link do oryginalnego (angielskiego) fanfiction: post/33080896525/haunt

TO JEST JEDYNIE TŁUMACZENIE!

* * *

Co by było, gdyby Peeta nigdy nie dał Katniss chleba?

 **Ostrzeżenie:** Główny bohater umiera.

Jej zimne, szare oczy będą mnie prześladować po dzień mojej śmierci.

Byłem tak młody. Tak niewiarygodnie młody. Jednak tak stary. W tamtym momencie byłem wszystkim i niczym. Od tamtego momentu już nic nie było takie samo.

Właśnie skończyłem dwanaście lat. Dzień ten oznaczał nieznacznie większe porcje starego chleba i nieznacznie mniej represji ze strony mojej matki. Oba przypadki powitałem z otwartymi ramionami, ale to właśnie mój ojciec sprawił, że moje dwunaste urodziny były niezapomniane. Musiał oszczędzać, a już nie pytam co zrobił, żeby matka się zgodziła; w końcu, dzięki prawdziwemu papierowi i prawdziwym ołówkom, stałem się prawdziwym artystą.

Kilka następnych dni było nieziemskich. Rysowałem wszystko na co padły moje oczy. Nowy kotek Delly, nasze leniwe świnie, uśmiech mojej nauczycielki, mój ojciec zajęty ciężką pracą. Moi bracia byli zawsze chętni do współpracy, wymuszając na mnie rysowanie ich podobizn we wszystkich możliwych pozycjach, więc w domu z dumą tworzyłem wystawy moich dzieł sztuki. Ale nie wszystkie z nich tam były - nie te, nie te, które przemawiały w ciszy, przedstawiając połyskliwe, czarne warkocze i małą, czerwoną sukienkę.

Tak więc właśnie skończyłem dwanaście lat i siedziałem na zapleczu piekarni. Siedziałem na zapleczu piekarni i rysowałem. Rysowałem i nie chciałem przestać.

Usłyszałem uderzenie, trzaśnięcie, a moja matka zaczęła się drzeć. Odwróciłem szyję, próbując dostrzec, o co to zamieszanie. Mogłem pójść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Mogłem. Ale rysowałem i nie chciałem przestać.

Matka przeszła obok mnie, wytrząsając deszcz z włosów, mrucząc do siebie przekleństwa. Mogłem spytać co się właśnie stało. Mogłem. Ale byłem po prostu wdzięczny, że chociaż raz nie wymawiała pod nosem mojego imienia.

Kiedy szykowałem się do snu, deszcz uderzał w ziemię niekończącymi się lodowymi szponami. Mogłem odsłonić firanę i je pooglądać. Mogłem. Ale miałem nadzieję, że do rana wszystko wyschnie.

W nocy, gdy deszcz uderzał o ziemię, a kominek dogasał, zegar wybił północ. Zaczął się nowy dzień - ten, od którego nigdy nie ucieknę.

Ostatecznie mój ojciec ją znalazł. Pojawiło się poranne światło, a w raz z nim nadszedł horror. Obudził mnie dźwięk jęku paniki. W jego głosie brzmiał terror, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, wiadomo było, że stało się coś złego. Stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Zbiegłem ze schodów, by za drzwiami wyjściowymi znaleźć ojca pochylonego nad kubłem na śmieci, z wymiocinami na brodzie i łzami w oczach. Zachrypniętym głosem kazał mi wracać do środka, w tej chwili Peeta, idź! Nie rozumiałem. Obejrzałem się za źródłem cierpienia ojca, ale zablokował mi widok swoim ciałem i zmusił, bym wrócił do piekarni.

Jednak, przez ułamek sekundy, udało mi się coś zobaczyć. Dlaczego ktoś miałby siedzieć pod naszą jabłonią o tak wczesnej godzinie i... Oh. Smutną prawdą był fakt, że dorastałem widząc ciała leżące twarzą do dołu i nieżywe, porozrzucane po dystrykcie. Ta zima była szczególnie sroga. Widok nigdy nie był przyjemny ani łatwy do przetrawienia, ale to się nigdy nie zdarzało tak blisko domu. Nigdy prawie pod naszymi drzwiami.

Rodzina zebrała się w kuchni, cicha, posępna i nieruchoma. Nikt nie śpieszył z wyjaśnieniami, ale co można było powiedzieć? Mój najstarszy brat został wysłany po Strażników Pokoju, reszta z nas została, by usiąść i czekać.

Nawet twarz mojej matki była popielata, a jej głos stracił swój gniew, gdy szepnęła:

\- Chłopcy, jeden z was pójdzie i zakryje prześcieradłem to coś... ją. Szybko, zanim obudzą się sąsiedzi.

Natychmiast stanąłem na nogi - czy to ludzka troska czy chora ciekawość kazała mi się zgłosić? Ale ojciec posłał mi spojrzenie, przez które mój żołądek stał się jak z ołowiu. Miał nienaturalny głos, a ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy mówił:

\- Ty nie, Peeta. Nie ty.

Minęło chyba milion lat zanim w końcu przybyli Strażnicy Pokoju. Bez słowa złożyli cynowe nosze by przetransportować ciało. Moja matka i bracia wrócili do środka, ale ja zostałem, mój ojciec był jakby wątłą barierą pomiędzy mną a okrutną rzeczywistością.

Byt pod wyświechtanym prześcieradłem wyglądał na niewielki, bardzo niewielki. Okrutna myśl przeszła mi przez głowę: czy to mógł być ktoś z moich szkolnych kolegów? Zimowe ofiary były zwykle albo bardzo stare, albo bardzo młode, ale dziewczynka pod prześcieradłem... czy moja matka powiedziała "ją"? Tak mi się wydaje - inaczej chyba nie mogło być. Odwróciłem się do ojca i szepnąłem:

\- Tatusiu... czy to było małe dziecko?

Dźwięk uciekł mu z gardła. Dźwięk okropny, dźwięk nie do opisania. Dźwięk czystej żałości i żalu. Spojrzał na mnie i potrząsnął głową, nie mogąc spojrzeć swoimi czerwonymi oczami w moje. Uklęknął przede mną, a moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Dlaczego mój Tatuś był taki zdenerwowany? Co to mało wspólnego ze mną? Złapał moją rękę i ścisnął ją mocno.

\- P...Peeta... Ja... Ty... - zaczął dukać, ale wtedy stało się to:

Strażnicy Pokoju schylili się i podnieśli nosze, przez co prześcieradło nieznacznie się obsunęło. Coś długiego i ciemnego zsunęło się z noszy, ale nie spadło na ziemię. Czy to... Czy to było przytwierdzone do głowy tej dziewczynki? Był to długi, ciemny, połyskliwy warkocz. To był...

Moje serce stanęło.

Spojrzałem na mojego ojca zdjęty horrorem i zobaczyłem jak kuli się przede mną. Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, moje słowa opuściły usta.

\- Katniss?!

Mój głos brzmiał dziwnie, był zbyt wysoki i pełen paniki, ale nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Musiałem mieć pewność, musiałem zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Wyszarpnąłem rękę z jego uścisku i wepchnąłem się pomiędzy Strażników.

Ręka mi drżała, moje serce biło jak szalone, kiedy moje palce błyskawicznie odsunęły prześcieradło.

Odezwały się głosy, poruszyły ręce, a ona zniknęła.

Serce mi biło, a płuca oddychały, ale w tamtym momencie umarłem.

Ale jej szare oczy będą mnie prześladować dopóki i moje ciało nie umrze.

Kiedy próbuję przywołać w głowie moje dwunaste urodziny, czuję się jakby moje wspomnienia były... uszkodzone. Pamiętam to i owo, ale większość czasu zmarnowałem na siebie. Przez te wszystkie dni, które spędziłem otępiały, w odosobnieniu patrząc bez celu przez okno. Noce spędzone na odganianie snu w obawie przed koszmarami szalejącymi pod powiekami. Nawet teraz, dwanaście lat później, widzę jej oczy, gdy zamykam swoje.

Wspomnienia przychodzą do mnie niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że kulę się przez wyniszczający ból.

Noc, gdy oglądałem jak mój ojciec wychodzi z domu z dużą torbą pełną chleba, by wrócić z pustymi rękami, z pyłem węglowym na skarpetach i łzami w oczach.

Dzień, gdy słyszałem ludzi szepczących w szkole: o umarłej dziewczynce i obłąkanej kobiecie, o innej dziewczynie, którą przeniesiono do Domu Komunalnego.

Noc, gdy wymknąłem się do piekarni i schowałem największe, najświeższe wyroby cukiernicze jakie mogłem znaleźć i podrzuciłem je w tajemnicy jej - malutkiej dziewczynce z przygarbionymi ramionami i posiniaczonymi nogami. Spojrzała na mnie przez swoje zmatowiałe włosy, a mój żołądek się ścisnął. Jej oczy były tak samo martwe, jak jej siostry.

Dzień w którym nie przyszła do szkoły. Te wszystkie dni odkąd nikt o niej nie słyszał.

Noc, kiedy rzuciłem to wszystko w ogień i patrzyłem jak płonie. Cały mój papier, wszystkie moje rysunki, wszystkie. Wszystkie oprócz jednego. Zgarnąłem popioły i zakopałem je na podwórzu, wraz z moimi ołówkami, pod jabłonią.

Każdego dnia i każdej nocy nęka mnie myśl: co by było gdyby? W czasie gorszych nocy (czy istnieje coś takiego jak lepsze noce?) uciekam do znajomej fantazji, do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Do świata, w którym odłożyłem ten przeklęty ołówek i podszedłem do drzwi. Zobaczyłbym ją, mógłbym jej pomóc. Wyobrażam sobie świat, w którym oboje zostaliśmy obdarzeni luksusem dorosłości. Oboje dorastamy, przeżywamy dożynki, bierzemy ślub. Widzę malutką dziewczynkę o brązowych włosach, niebieskich oczach. Malutkiego chłopca o blond włosach i szarych oczach. Życie bez rozdzierającego poczucia winy i smutku i bólu i żalu. Życie z Katniss.

Życie, którego nigdy nie miałem.

Minęły lata, świat się zmienił, ale ona pozostała w mojej świadomości: jest niczym mój własny szyty na miarę duch. Kocham moją żonę, kocham. Ale myślę, że ona wie. Myślę, że wie, że czasami, kiedy przeczesuję palcami jej długie blond włosy, chciałbym raczej, by był tu ciemny warkocz. Myślę, że wie, że kiedy spoglądam w dół w jej błyszczące niebieskie oczy, widzę szare.

Nazwała naszą córkę Katherine. Udałem uśmiech i powiedziałem, że mi się podoba. Uwielbiam moją malutką dziewczynkę, pyzatą i zuchwałą i podobną niemal w całości do mnie. Nazywam ją niedźwiadkiem, słodziakiem, skarbem. Zastanawiam się czy ona wie. Za jak długo zauważy, że jej ojciec ani razu nie wymówił jej prawdziwego imienia?

Kocham moją rodzinę. Mam dobre życie. Przez to jeszcze trudniej to wszystko znieść. Ale nie są mi obce żal i poczucie winy. Jej zimne, szare oczy będą mnie prześladować po dzień mojej śmierci.

Już jutro przestanie mnie ona prześladować.


End file.
